Return To The Ones You Love For Christmas
by Raksha Souza
Summary: Fang returns to the flock the day before Christmas he's left his gang in control of Maya forever but will the flock accept him or turn him away. What about Dylan and Max? Did they miss him? Nudge has picked a dirty Christmas outfit out for Max Uh oh FLUFF


Return To the Ones You Love For Christmas

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Yes I know Christmas already passed but I've been really busy forgive me!**

**This is my first Maximum Ride story sorry if any are OOC but this was in my head almost screaming at me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fang's POV<strong>

It was the day before Christmas and I had just informed my gang that I was leaving them,

"What!" Star objected, "who's going to lead us?"

"I am." Maya spoke up and Star smiled at her and then frowned at me,

"Are you going to do to us what you did to your last group are you," she hiccupped, "starting a new gang?"

"No." I answered and Maya looked over at me smiling,

"He's going back!" She told them and Ratchet patted me on the back,

"Good job man she is H.O.T!" I knew exactly who Holden was talking about Max and my blood boiled at the thought of Holden the starfish going anywhere near her.

I was 20 miles away from the flock I knew they were staying at Dr. Martenez's place for Christmas and I landed a few feet away from the edge of her property crossing over the line it finally hit me that I was returning home. My home had always been and always will be where ever the flock was and they were here. But the questions was would 'home' accept me back? Did they miss me? I walked up to the front door and knocked on it.

"ONE SECOND!" I heard Max call and suddenly the door was opening to reveal Dylan I glared at the creep and he stepped out of the house,

"I knew you would come." Was all he said and I glared harder at him, "can you stop?"

"No." I answered simply,

"WHERE'S THAT DAMNED BROTHER OF MINE!" I heard Max scream again and I smiled at the sound of her voice Dylan held a finger up opening the door he stuck his head in,

"I'm right outside Max just give me a moment okay?"

"Fine but hurry I don't wait for Izzy's crapes and sure as hell am I waiting for you Dee." Dylan turned back to face me his face hard as stone,

"Fang what are you doing here exactly?" he asked and I sighed,

"I left Maya in charge of my gang, I came back." I told him and Dylan smiled slightly,

"Thought so, mind if I talk to you alone quickly?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow,

"Aren't we alone now?"

"Angel." Dylan said and I sighed before taking flight he followed close to me. A few minutes later he led me to a near by cliff top, "here's the thing I love Max."

"So do I!" I snapped and he sighed,

"Not the same way though," I started to argue and he held up a hand, "seems everyone lied to Max and I apparently she's my sister." I flinched away and Dylan smiled,

"Seriously?" I asked and Dylan nodded man I felt sorry for the guy,

"But if you even hurt a hair on my sister or break her heart I swear to God will kill you." He threatened and I smiled,

"You brought me all the way out here to tell me this?" I asked and he shrugged taking flight back towards the house.

Arriving in front of the steps I tucked my wings back and followed Dylan inside and into the dining room where everyone was eating, talking and laughing,

"Hey guys, look who I found," Dylan spoke up and everyone looked over and I stepped around Dylan so they could see me better,

"Hey guys how's it going?" I asked but no one spoke a word,

"Was it just me or did I just hear Fang?" Iggy asked and I rolled my eyes,

"I'm rolling my eyes Iggy," I told him and he gasped,

"Guys!"

"Your not going insane Iggy if you are so am I." Max told him I smiled at her and she looked at Dylan, "big enough cat you dragged in!" She hissed and Dylan just walked up and stole the bacon from her plate sitting down beside Angel who jumped and ran at me I looked down as the six I mean as the seven year old hugged my leg smiling.

"Of course we missed you Fang!" She told me reading my mind and I smiled,

"So how long are you here for?" Nudge asked me and I looked up at her smiling about to answer her question when Max interrupted me,

"Or does your new gang need our help again? Has Max II gone insane?" She teased me and I set my jaw glaring at her,

"She changed her name to Maya," I informed her again,

"He's come to stay, to return," Dylan informed them, "guess he missed you sister." He winked at Max who looked back at me,

"Is this true?" She asked and I nodded her face lit up like Angel's when we went into Disneyland. I smiled at her and she turned to Dylan, "don't take all the crapes leave some for Fang," Dylan made a face and I smirked grabbing the last ten,

"So Maya's in charge?" Nudge asked and I nodded scooping some whip cream onto my crapes Iggy smiled at me.

"Good to have you home man," he told me, "just hasn't been the same especially Max." He whispered the last to words to me Max having heard them being such a close proximity glared at us. It was two hours after that I found Max in her room alone,

"Max?" I asked and she slowly turned to face me,

"Fang." She replied her voice not icy but cold sort of dead,

"Did you miss me?" I asked her moving closer and she looked to her door for a quick moment,

"Of course I did you already knew that though,"

"You know I never actually told you this I was too much of a coward to but I wrote it to you," I took a breath before I continued, "I love you Max." I told her but she didn't move,

"You left me Fang." Her voice was cold and harsh so much for the day before Christmas being happy.

**NEXT DAY**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV<strong>

Fang had avoided me yesterday after my heart shattering comment but it was true he had left me. He'd left me alone with no goodbye after a dogs wedding just a damned note but I had forgiven him for that and just 3 months ago he brought my Angel back my little girl. Sighing I walked downstairs to see Iggy and Fang hanging out with Dylan and Gazzy. I rolled my eyes at them and Fang smirked,

"Max!" Angel ran at me Total and Akila following close behind, "Merry Christmas Max!" She yelled and I froze Christmas. Damn Christmas for sneaking up on me I smiled at Angel and she frowned.

"Merry Christmas Angel." I told her and she hugged me a small laugh escaping her lips 'You forgot Christmas!" She said in my head and I nodded causing her to laugh right out 'Fang's thinking about you.' She told me and I looked over to see Fang checking me out only them did I remember I was in my long shirt that ended just above my mid thigh I looked down at Angel, "I should go change." I informed her almost missing Fang sigh. Almost. I rolled my eyes and walked back to my room Nudge followed,

"Oh Max I got you a Mrs. Claus costume!" She squealed running to my closet and pulled out the skimpiest Mrs. Claus outfit I've ever seen. **(****)** no way am I wearing that!

"Yes you are!" Angel argued walking in and Nudge nodded and I sighed,

"Girls please I am not wearing that in front of Fang and my brother," I would say Iggy but I would not being walking into an entire white room so it didn't matter.

"Oh Max!" Nudge laughed, "it's not for now it's for later when Dylan takes us 'kids' too The Nutcracker you said you weren't joining us." I nodded and Nudge smiled,

"Guys I do need to change though," I told them and they nodded,

"Iggy's going to make waffles don't be late Max," I sighed nodding before tearing through my dresser for Christmas clothes giving up I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans a good flying bra cause there would be hell to pay if I was staying in a house alone with Fang at night if I couldn't fly away. I pulled my favorite Bite My Ass T-shirt walking out I found everyone in the kitchen my mom wasn't home yet and Jeb wasn't here so I had been in charge of Iggy and Ella's teenage hormones only I didn't care as long as they weren't having sex in the room next door to mine I wanted Iggy to be happy the only times I got mad was when they made out on the couch when I wanted to watch the T.V.

"Morning," I called to them and everyone replied automatically,

"Morning Max," Fang breathed on my neck and I turned around to face him,

"Give me some space," I hissed and everyone turned our way Fang smirked and pointed up I followed his finger to see mistletoe shit! I backed away when he leaned in slamming my plate down on the counter top I turned away.

"I'm going for a fly," I told the flock exiting the room and building I couldn't believe he had the nerve to try and kiss me! After he had left me for so long he thought he could just come and everything would be the same! I felt my throat thicken and held back the tears running I took off into the air instantly I relaxed only two things made me that relaxed. The wind beneath my wings as I sped forwards at the speed of light the feel of the air as I shot forwards or up the way my wings felt spread out lifting into the air and the other, well that was the thing that confused me. Fang. Fang made me feel relaxed and calm when he did something sweet but this was before he left now, now Fang just aggravated me it maddened me how much I had missed him how much I relied on him and he still left. I sighed landing on cliff edge sighing I sat down curling up so my head rested in the crook between my legs.

My brain could only think about Fang. It never stopped the way his black hair fell in front of his eyes the way he would flip it back every few seconds the way he would kiss me how my heart would quicken every time he was near. How his lips would turn up into the smile that took my breath away, he was Fang the first and only guy I would ever love and that's when I knew I would be wearing that outfit tonight. I knew because I could see Fang's face I could see the lust and need that would be portrayed in his eyes the way he would reach out to me and then I would pull away showing him altogether what he had that he lost. What he could never have again.

"Max?" I looked up to see Dylan standing in front of me,

"Yes?"

"You coming back?" I looked away,

"In a bit."

He nodded before taking off again leaving me alone on the cliff. I leaned back on the rocks and turned my head back to Fang. Sighing I thought about how I really wanted to kiss him yesterday and today how hard tonight was going to be when all I wanted was him all I ever needed was him. Okay that's a little sappy and a lie all my lovey dovey heart needed was him but me and my entire heart needed the flock, Mom, Ella and even Fang safe, healthy and with me, "why me?" I asked out loud letting a tear roll down my face,

"Why not you?" I jumped up at the sound of Fang's voice looking around for any sign of him.

"Fang!" I called, "I know your there move already!" I demanded but he didn't appear,

"Obviously you know I'm here Max I spoke," he spoke with a silent 'duh' to his voice, "the perks of being invisible-" He started to say but he didn't finish because with all his blabbering (which was unusual for Fang) I'd tracked him down and kicked him,

"Looky who I found!" I teased glaring down at him, "now get lost." Fang stood looking down at me did I mention how annoying it was that he was taller than me well it is. A lot!

"No." His voice told me that even if I left he would follow sitting back down I huffed at him and he laughed sitting beside me, "I was serious Max why not you?" He asked and I shrugged,

"Why did you come back Fang?" I countered and he smiled,

"I missed you," he answered giving me that small smile that took my breath away, "I missed the flock I missed-I missed home." He sighed and I looked over at him,

"They missed you." I informed him and he smiled slightly before meeting my gaze,

"Did you?" he asked his eyes were full of fear and something else I picked up a pebble and threw it over the edge copying the action with another,

"Yes." I whispered not wanting him to hear even though I knew he did I really didn't want to have relied on him as I had before and after he'd left, "I wish I hadn't." I added and I heard his intake of breath looking over I looked into his brown almost black eyes tearing my gaze away I stood reaching a hand down to help him up he took it and stood beside me pulling me into his arms before I could take off,

"Let me make it up to you." He whispered in my ear his breath tickling it and making me shiver, "I know me leaving broke you Max let me fix it." I sighed burying my head into his chest,

"What if you can't what if I'm broken forever?" I asked slightly worried he would just give up on us on me in the future,

"I'll try to help you till I die and if your broken forever so am I." I smiled slightly at his jumble of words Fang was never the romantic type,

"What if some red head passes by?" I teased him for his fascination with girls who had red hair,

"I won't even notice her heck I wouldn't want to even see another girl if you stood beside me." He lifted my head up to see that he truly wasn't lying to me he started to lean down to kiss me and I reluctantly pulled myself out of his arms ignoring his frown,

"Wanna fly?" I asked and he smiled nodding eagerly.

**NUTCRACKER**

I waved goodbye as Angel my baby got into Dylan's car with the others Nudge was smiling blabbering excitedly about the different ballerina's they'd see. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to change. I came back down minutes later and went to the kitchen to grab some eggnog my favorite drink I turned on the radio and sang along to It Girl by Jason Derulo.

"Max are you singing!" Fang shouted into the kitchen and I stopped getting the ingredients for cookies as Fang walked into the kitchen his reaction to seeing me in the outfit didn't disappoint. His jaw dropped and his eyes bugged before he composed himself and smirked, "for me?" He teased,

"No." I replied quickly as Fang took a step forwards,

"Guess Santa really did get my letter," he teased walking forwards and I backed away, "I really like my Christmas present Max." He checked me out again as I ran into the counter behind me. I rolled my eyes at Fang pushing past him and he grabbed my waist from behind,

"Fang!"

"Oh no Max this is my Christmas too and I'm going to do it right." His breath tickled my neck and I shivered I turned on him and glared,

"Let me go!" I growled out and he smirked leaning closer,

"You have no idea how hot that was." He told me breath heavy and I glared more,

"You think that was hot what about this," I smiled misheviously and Fang swallowed almost afraid of what I would do as I leaned closer breathing on his neck before running the tip of my tongue along his neck up his check to nibble on his ear. He groaned and I smirked kissing back to his lips where I pulled back and out of Fang's arms,

"Max," Fang moaned as I ran my hands up his shirt he growled low in his throat reaching out to pull me towards him but I licked his collar bone and he groaned again kissing and sucking up his neck I ran my tongue across his lips he opened and went to suck on my tongue and I pulled back fully out of his arms now leaving a stunned Fang in my wake as I turned and strutted out of the kitchen, "Max!" Fang yelled my name but I ignored him heading up the stairs I heard footsteps behind me and started running up the stairs Fang followed me and I ran into my room seconds before I was pinned to my bed.

"Yes Fang?" I teased and he growled,

"What are you wearing."

"Clothes."

"Max!" he snapped his hand running up my thigh I slapped it away and he smirked, "you're the one wearing the skirt Max."

"So!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fang's POV<strong>

"You can stop me." I whispered in her ear, "when ever you want." I let my lips brush across her earlobe before running my lips down to hers and kissing her madly she started to push me away and I started to pull back just as her arms circled mine and she mumbled something that sounded like 'don't stop' against my lips and I took that as an invitation running one of my hands up her thigh as the other lay across her cheek keeping her kissing me it tangled in her hair as we pulled apart for air before resuming our previous exploration I hiked her dress up and she pulled at my gray sweater practically tearing it off me. I let her and started pulling off her dress she stopped me and flipped us over reaching behind her to undo the zipper and carefully pulling the dress off,

"Nudge would kill you if you ripped it and frankly I like you right where you are." I smirked and knew she was talking about me being alive and her straddling me. I gazed at he body and tried not to show my excitement but sadly it wasn't just in my head and Max giggled as she felt it she ran her hands up my chest undoing my shirt button by button before puling it off and dragging her tongue up my chest. I smirked and flipped us over quickly getting rid of my pants and both our undergarments quickly. Asking permission with my eyes Max nodded as I entered her.

What happened that night is strictly Max and I's business so I won't go into detail. But here I'll tell you Max is a screamer, keep it a secret she'd kill me if anyone knew.


End file.
